Jade English
For the Pre Scratch version of this character, see Jade Harley. :Not to be confused with Nanna. |caption = |age = Adult |title = |screenname = |style = |specibus = |modus = |relations = Jade Harley - Pre-Scratch Self Jake English - Adoptive Grandson, Genetic Father Jane Crocker - Genetic Mother John Egbert - Ectobiological Creator Colonel Sassacre - Adoptive Grandfather Betty Crocker/The Imperial Condesce - Adoptive Grandmother Poppop - Adoptive/Genetic Brother (deceased) |home = |planet = |like = |hate = |music = |pesterlogs = }} Grandma is the post-scratch version of Jade Harley and is Jake English's Grandmother. Her role is presumably similar to that of Grandpa in the pre-Scratch universe. She was owner of a rival corporation to Betty Crocker's baking empire, making various products in the image of until the Batterwitch ran her out of business and exiled her to a pacific island. Biography As a child she was raised by Betty Crocker along with her brother (who she falsely believed was her adoptive brother, as he was also her genetic brother). She and her brother had to endure the horrors of being raised by her, including the murder of their dog. Eventually she ran away (likely alone rather than with Halley as Grandpa did) leaving her brother behind. At some point she discovered that her adoptive mother had one thing she feared, her master, . As such to spite her she took the name English for herself and created a company that created products branded in a way that resembled English. Eventually she adopted Jake and attempted to settle a remote island where she studied the ancient ruins. After not returning home for days, Jake tracked her down and found her body with 3 holes in her, Jake cremated her body and stored the ashes in the Frog Temple. Her cremation mirrors John's grandmother's which leads one to wonder if in a similar manner. It is later discovered by Jake that the Frog Temple contained two transportalizers, which most likely lead to Prospit and Derse, depending on which one is entered. (The golden trasportalizer leading to Prospit is later confirmed by Dream Jane, and the Derse one is confirmed by Jake, although with the partial collapse of a building after Jake is rescued from the red miles by Lil Sebastian, the Derse transportalizer is blocked. This would explain how Grandma (as well as Jake's pre-Scratch incarnation) were able to enter the Medium. Grandma is likely the 'old woman' who made off with the 4th wall from B2 Derse that later ends up in Jake's possesion after he shrinks the lab from his house. This similarity to the B1 session implies that Grandpa did the same while he was in The Medium. Trivia *In his pen-pal communications with pre-scratch Jade, Jake assumed he was talking to his grandmother in the past when she was a teenager herself. This implies that Grandma's name was Jade on both sides of The Scratch. *In a note written by Jake he states that Grandma was able to manipulate space like a witch. In the same note he also mentioned that he had received the weapons for Liv Tyler from her. Whether he is referring to pre-scratch Jade or post-scratch Grandma is left to interpretation, though it was later revealed the Witch of Space jab was a deliberate hint to Grandma's identity that he correctly assumed John would pick up on. Jake is later revealed to believe deep down that John is his great-uncle. *The fact that she was killed instead of dying naturally mirrors Jade's Grandpa's death at the hands of an ectobiologically created troll. It should be noted that the old man's death was a misunderstanding on Tavros' part, while Grandma's death was fully intentional.